


The Walking Dead One Shots (part 2's included)

by SaltySeaFarms



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySeaFarms/pseuds/SaltySeaFarms
Summary: Clementine (older of course) and Luke are stuck in a cabin in the middle of winter. Luckily, they don't have to worry that much about walkers because it's located on top of a mountain. The Blue mountains in Washington. Fully stocked with food, water, blankets and comfort; these two have it all. What happens to them is what happens to all lovebirds in this situation. (cliche enough?)





	The Walking Dead One Shots (part 2's included)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine (older of course) and Luke are stuck in a cabin in the middle of winter. Luckily, they don't have to worry that much about walkers because it's located on top of a mountain. The Blue mountains in Washington. Fully stocked with food, water, blankets and comfort; these two have it all. What happens to them is what happens to all lovebirds in this situation. (cliche enough?)

_**"Clem, do you love me?"** he says ever so quietly. "Yes, you know that." Clem whispers in his ear. He snuggles his head in the crook of Clem neck. _

_"You're so cute. I lov-" he was interrupted._

_"Clem..." someone said softly. "Clem! Get up."  The shaking intensifies._

* * *

_Morning about 8 am. Somewhere in January. 28 **°F**_

"Clementine?" Luke says in an attempt to wake Clem up. She looks up at him sweetly and graces him with a smile. "No." she says and continues to slumber. (honestly me tho tbch). Luke rolls his eyes and  gets under the covers with her and snuggles her. Clem opens her eyes just enough to see his bare chest. He was a bit pudgy but very define. It was adorable. 

He lays on top of Clem and give her continuous kisses. Every five seconds. Saying, "I," smooch. "Love," smooch. "You," smooch. He was clearly drunk. His breath reeks of alcohol. Plus he's never up this early. "Babe, you're drunk. Go to sleep." Clem says grouchily. The number one rule is to never... Ever.... EVER wake Clementine up. EVER. Unless there was a walker or something Dangerous. "I-I not tired. I-i....I-i want you." he says slurring his words.

Clem looks at him like she's crazy. "Um, ha sweetie. No." she says swiftly. "Just kidding." She whispers. Morning sex wasn't new to her at all but she wasn't in the mood right now. "Later maybe but... just cuddle." she adds. Luke looks down. "Okay, fair enough." He gets out of bed for a sec. Just long enough to remove his Shirt and Jeans. Along with his boots. Luke and Clem get nice and comfy on the sweet warm bed.

"I love you, Clem." he whispers in her ear. Making her shiver. "keep that up... you'll get your wish sooner." she whispers back. Luke takes the offer and starts kissing the crook of her neck and nibbles her ear. Luke starts to whisper sweet nothings in Clem's ears. "I love you so much." "I want to make love with you." "Sweet, sweet love Clem." 

She was teasing him. Rubbing her left hand on his neck and her right on his butt. They just lay and cuddle until they doze off.

* * *

 

_Afternoon about 1 pm. Still in January fool. 32 **°F**_

They both wake up and stretch out. "What are your plans for today?" Luke asks. Clem shuffles out of bed. "I need a shower." Luke laughs. His body still remains in the sheets. Protected from the cold. It actually felt good. The cold. It's better than being hot and sluggish with walkers always on your ass. 

"Oh yeah? Can I join?" he says smugly. Clem rolls her eyes and heads for the showers. 

They got the generator to work on gas. As long as they had gas, the had a working cabin.

Clem turns on the faucet and the shower nozzle on. She undresses and her naked skin hit with the humid cold air. Immediately, she basically runs in the shower. The hot water pelting her skin. It feels like bliss. She lathers her skin and sits there for what seems like hours but only 10 minutes has passed. She finally rinses off and sits on the chair (it's a walk-in shower without the bath, you know?) The steams and mist from the shower gets all the dirt and oil off her skin. Very relaxing. 

She jumps a little a soon as she hears the shower door open. "Hey." Luke says. Clem gets up and reaches for his hand. "Hey, Get in here." she pulls him. He gladly accepts and steps in. They hug and rub on one another. Finally, Clem tilts her chin and presses her lips against Luke's as he wraps his arms tighter around her. "I love you, so much Luke." she whispers. Eventually, Luke turns the tap off and carries Clem, now wrapped in a towel. Clem squeals, "Babe!" They kiss.

Luke lays Clem down on the bed, along with himself. Now snuggling, Luke breaks the painful silence. "What about that offer?" Clementine looks up, "Ha, you're on." Luke intertwines his hand with Clem's. They deeply make out. Luke grabs the towel away and moves back to kiss Clem lower; his lips brushing her inner thighs. "Luke..." she says amorously. "Yeah?" he says sweetly. "Don't stop." That brings a smile on Luke's face. He goes back up to kiss Clem. "I won't" 

Luke wanted to get rough but sweet. They weren't fucking. They were making love. Clem feels something hard suddenly on her leg. She realizes what it was and thought, 'I'm doing something right.' Luke smiles and plants a kiss on Clem's forehead, hold her close. He scatters kisses throughout her neck, cheeks, and collarbone, finally coming back to her lips. He lifts up Clem's legs and spreads them apart.

She puts a pillow under her lower back to prop herself up and motions Luke to comeback down. Before he laid down, he put pillows under Clementine's head, arms, and back so she could be comfortable. He finally laid down and kissed Clem. To his surprise, Clem reached down and started to rub his length. "Mhm, Clem-me-mentine." he moaned. Luke grabbed it from her and teased her entrance. After a few seconds, he eased it in slowly at first. Making sure she was okay.

"Keep going, Luke." she breathed. Luke started to go faster but gentle. They wanted it to last a long time. As time went on, Clementine wanted to change it up a bit. "Luke, go faster." Luke did as demanded. He pinned her arms against the bed and flipped her so they were laying on their sides with her left leg in the air being held up by Luke. They connected their lips and didn't  let go. "I love you so freaking much, Luke."

"I love you too, Clem." They were so close to finishing. Luke gain speed and that was enough to send Clem over the edge. She came first. Luke wasn't finished. She laid her head in the crook of his neck while he was finishing. Luke slowed down, enjoying the time he had with Clem. He then finally came. The longest he's ever. Forgetting he was still inside Clem, he collapsed on her body. Clem got up and pulled Luke's Length out of her. She rubbed Luke, teasing him.

He won't be able to get hard again, but he was still dazed by his orgasm. "Wow, Clem!" he breathed. Clementine had things to-do now but she still gave Luke a meaningful kiss an put some clothes on. "What are you going to do?" he said quizzically. "I gotta go do some work and make us food finally."

"Well... don't be too long. I want to cuddle." Luke said while rolling over. Clem shot him, The end.

Just kidding lmao. Clem shot him a wink and closed the door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

 


End file.
